Un sueño entre rosas
by Earendil Amarth
Summary: Un sendero que se traza entre un campo de rosas, cubierto por un manto violeta como cielo, es un camino que solo una joven debe recorrer si quiere conocer la verdad. [Para el "Concurso especial: Tercer Aniversario" del foro Proyecto 1-8]
_**Disclaimer:**_ Digimon no me pertenece.

 _Escuchar The Twilight Shore de Joe Hisaishi_

* * *

 ** _Un sueño entre rosas_**

* * *

Me encuentro en un campo inmenso de rosas de pétalos rojos que emanan un aroma embriagante, y muy peculiar. Donde el cielo se tiñe de un violeta amanecer y las nubes son como algodones de blanca hechura. El viento que sopla del norte es siempre cálido y abrigador, acaricia mis mejillas como una suave mano de piel sedosa; y todo me parece tan familiar.

Me dejo llevar por la suave melodía de un ruiseñor que sobrevuela sobre mi cabeza como el recuerdo de una vida distante. Y en un placer culposo me acuesto sobre el césped verde que es como una alfombra infinita sobre este campo de sueños e ilusiones.

Puedo sentir como mi cuerpo se regenera de un daño que desconozco, pero que mi corazón guarda con recelo para no hacerme pasar un mal. Cierro los ojos en la brisa, porque eso hacemos cuando nos sentimos cómodos, me pierdo en mis pensamientos que a su vez son nada. No me pregunto en qué lugar me encuentro, no le veo razón de cuestionar, para que perder el tiempo cuando estoy en un paraíso.

—Quisiera que esto fuera real.

Mis palabras me toman por sorpresa, porque en la razón de mi entendimiento sé que este lugar es un punto lejano de la realidad. Quizás algún lugar onírico, una ilusión o trance en el que pueda estar metida. Sonrió al pensar que pueda estar siendo observada por mil ojos a la vez en un show de hipnotismo, pero sacudo mi cabeza al momento en que esa idea suena tan irreal como las rosas que me rodean.

—Abre los ojos —una voz melódica suena a mi espalda— puede que este lugar sea más real del lugar del que provienes.

La voz suave de una mujer joven me hace sobresaltar por su inesperada presencia, y como si fuese la llamada de un teniente militar me incorporo de un movimiento del césped en el que reposo. Entrono mis ojos para buscar la dueña de esa dulce voz, pero mis ojos se pierden en la belleza de este paraíso que pierdo el objetivo de mi búsqueda.

Cuando mi atención se pone en una colina a la lejanía rumbo al sur, veo una silueta bien definida y difusa por la tenue luz que, del mismo sol que calienta mi piel, no ha llegado hasta ese punto del campo de rosas.

No puedo dar crédito a que la persona a la distancia pudiera haber escuchado lo que dije, menos que me respondiera con una voz como si estuviera a un lado mío. Revuelvo mi cabeza y mi cabello lila se enmaraña por el viento que de pronto se ha convertido en un vendaval, pero agradable por extraño que pueda sonar.

—Seguro me estoy volviendo loca —me digo.

—Quizás sea el resto del mundo quien este loco.

De nuevo esa voz suena a mi lado como si alguien estuviera a mi costado, pero la silueta sigue en aquella colina como para que sea quien me responde.

—Sigue a tu corazón —dice— no huyas de lo desconocido.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Ven.

—¿A dónde?

La silueta se va disipando conforme la luz del día ilumina aquel punto sobre la colina. Y, como un fantasma, se pierde de mi vista aquella figura delineada que se dibujaba en un lienzo de sombras.

Me muerdo el labio inferior en un momento de duda, y en mi cabeza se debate entre si seguir lo que la voz proclamo o ignorar todo y volver a mi realidad. Sin embargo, un latido cargado de adrenalina sirve como un brazo amigable que me empuja a dar el primer paso en lo que parece un camino que se abre entre las rosas rojas.

El sendero queda bien definido en una recta sin curvas ni retornos, es un camino de ida, y me pregunto si también de regreso. No lo pienso ni lo analizo a fondo porque mi corazón es quien manda a estas alturas. En este punto de mi vida siento que lo único que queda por hacer es avanzar; aun cuando no sé porque. Y un pie delante del otro se va dando los pasos que se necesitan para agarrar mi ritmo en este camino de rosas.

—No creí que estuviera tan lejos —proclamo, en un falso cansancio.

La colina no parecía estar a más de doscientos metros, pero conforme avanzo se torna más distante como si alguien no quisiera que llegara a mi destino. Y para cuando tengo una hora sin parar de caminar, me detengo cerca de un lago que refleja el violeta del cielo que adorna mi mañana.

Me acerco a la orilla y me veo a mi misma, pero algo no encaja en mi imagen mental de como luzco. Llevo un vestido largo blanco con bordes en morado y, aunque sé que no estoy sonriendo, el reflejo me regala una de mis mejores sonrisas. Extiendo mi brazo para tocar mi otro yo sobre la superficie lisa del agua, pero cuando estoy por tocarla una descarga eléctrica recorre cada fibra de mi cuerpo como una batería. Logro recordar aquel vestido y la razón de la sonrisa.

—Esa eres tú, la verdadera.

Me giró al escuchar de nuevo la voz, y en esta ocasión la dueña está a mi espalda vestida con un conjunto maravilloso color rosa. Su rostro me parece tan familiar que me asusta, no le recuerdo de haber conocido de antes, pero algo en ella me dice que siempre ha estado para mí. Su larga cabellera castaña, sus ojos juguetones y esa sonrisa que me dedica me hacen un torbellino de recuerdos fallidos que no consigo distinguir.

—Has estado perdida mucho tiempo, Miyako.

—¿Cómo… quién eres?

—Una buena amiga.

—¿Amiga?

Pregunto como si supiera que yo jamás hubiera tenido alguna personas que pudiera denominar de tal manera. Quiero dar un paso hacia atrás para poner mi distancia a este nuevo sentimiento, pero me detengo al ser atraída por aquella joven de una edad poco mayor a la mía.

—Ven, pronto entenderás.

Me extiende la mano esperando que acepte su invitación, una que por alguna razón no dudo en aceptar. Al contacto de nuestra piel la descarga que antes invadió mi cuerpo me vuelve a revitalizar, dando esa fuerza de seguir caminando por el sendero de rosas.

Caminamos por un largo rato sin pronunciar palabra, el silencio es mi mejor argumento en este momento donde mi cabeza trata de comprender todo y cada una de las cosas que me rodean o suceden. Y en ningún momento suelto la mano de mi guía, porque eso es lo que ella es para mí en este momento, una figura que marca mi trayecto en una camino de solo una dirección.

En cada paso que vamos dando mi cabeza hace un _"tic"_ como si de un reloj se tratase, indicando algo que está por suceder; y eso me empieza a dar cierto miedo. Conforme aquella colina de verde césped se irgue como un pequeño enano entre los gigantes de piedra que le rodean mi corazón se estruja por una emoción indescriptible.

Cuando el camino se acorta y la colina se agigante, nuestros pasos se ralentizan a tal punto de quedar casi quietos e inmutables como el roble que se enarbola por encima de mi cabeza. Pero subimos la pendiente hasta llegar a la cima. Una vez allí nos detenemos, y sin soltar mi mano, la joven misteriosa se da media vuelta y me mira como una madre.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Mi pregunta suena tan banal y absurda que me arrepiento de haberla dicho, pero recibo respuesta a una de mis tantas dudas.

—Necesito que te encuentres a ti misma.

Suelta mi mano aun cuando yo trato de mantener el agarre, y al perder el contacto no puedo evitar sentir como si cayera de un barranco. Sin su calor fluyendo con el mío sobre mi piel me siento desprotegida, pero ella en su forma y porte me reconforta enseguida.

La joven castaña se quita de mi camino y me invita avanzar, quiere que llegue al centro de la colina. Y la veo. Mis ojos captan un punto rosa en el centro que me recuerda al vestido de mi compañera, solo que este de alguna forma es más brillante. Me aproximo aquel punto, el centro del todo, y su forma toma sentido a mí entender.

Una rosa que no es roja como las del camino me espera. Me coloco en cuclillas para tomarla con mis manos, y tan pronto como hago contacto con sus pétalos aterciopelados mis recuerdos regresan ante mí como un huracán de momentos fugaces. Y la nada se vuelve todo, la ignorancia se convierte en sabiduría.

—¡Mimi!

Susurro el nombre de mi amiga como un conjuro que me libera de unas cadenas que me tenían perdida todo este tiempo. Frente a mi esta la persona que siempre he sentido como una figura a seguir, semejante a mí en tantos sentidos. Me levanto enseguida y corro a sus brazos, que me reciben como si hace tiempo no nos viéramos.

Me aferro a su figura como si todo dependiera de ello, la sujeto porque es la representación de todo lo que estoy dejando atrás. Su rostro era lo último que había visto antes de llegar aquí, su promesa de que todo estaría bien resuene en mi cabeza en un eco de esperanza. Ella me acaricia mi larga cabellera cual madre protectora, y no puedo evitar llorar por saber que estoy en un lugar distante.

—Es tiempo —dice—. Te esperan en casa.

No me da tiempo de hablar, replicar o preguntar. De un empujo me lanza hacia la rosa que destella en una columna de luz que se eleva hasta los cielos purpuras. Trastabillo al ir hacia atrás, pero no caigo. Solo sigo yendo a la luz que me envuelve por completo, y la figura de mi amiga se torna solo un recuerdo. Y para cuando la luz me envuelve y todo se torna blanco me siento ligera, con un sentimiento floreciendo en mi corazón.

 _Se feliz._ Al final escucho una voz ajena, antes de que todo vuelva a tener sentido, y sonrió porque sé que todo estará bien.

* * *

 _Un sueño entre rosas_

* * *

 _Bueno, aquí esta mi contribución para este aniversario del mejor grupo sobre digimon que existe. Yo solo espero que les haya agrado este pequeño relato que para eso son estas actividades. Les deseo el mayor éxito a todos los que participan, y nos estamos leyendo en sus historias._

 _Au Revoir._


End file.
